


Burning Out

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: AU, Arthur Has Issues, Fluff, Ford is a BAMF, M/M, TWT, Zaphod Has Issues, they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Zaphod are both somewhat burning out, Ford threatens Zaphod and Trillian makes an appearance. Mentions of sex. TWT and pretty much AU. (it's pretty much movie!Zaphod & movie!Arthur with book/BBC!Ford & Trillian is Trillian.) Slight angst & fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Out

It was then that Arthur Dent realized he was burning himself out by waiting for Zaphod.

 

_'Maybe Zaphod's burning out, too.'_

  


It didn't matter that every time Zaphod left, sometimes even for weeks at a time, that he hurt. A few times he had worried himself to the point of collapse. During those times he would often wonder if he was good enough.

 

However then Zaphod would return usually with an odd, and sometimes expensive trinket or two. **FOR HIM**. Being with Zaphod made him forget everything. Zaphod was very good at making him forget.

 

If it was one thing that Zaphod Beeblebrox didn't like, it was feeling helpless. Which was exactly how he felt when he was around Arthur Dent. He knew he was hurting him by leaving but he needed to get things figured out. He also didn't like feeling confused and Arthur was one of the most confusing people he knew, and he knew a lot of hoopy froods.

 

He felt something around Arthur. It was stronger than any feeling he had ever felt. He didn't know how or why it happened, but he fell in love with Arthur Dent.

 

_'The look on Monkeyman's face was more than worth it.'_

 

When the trips out became less about him and more about the earthman that shared his bed, Zaphod knew he was in deep. He had been ignoring the problem until Ford whacked him across the back of his head and threatened to castrate him if he didn't hurry up and do something.

 

He ignored the near orgasmic sigh of the Heart of Gold's many doors, Eddie's insistent rambling, and Marvin's paranoid droning.

 

"Arthur, yo Monkeyman, you here?"

 

Before he had time to blink a familiarly clad blur launched himself at him.

 

"Whoa there Monkeyman. Careful you'll crush your present."

 

Red puffy eyes regarded him in honest shock.

 

"Arthur, zarquon...I'm sorry."

"It's okay...you're back."

 

Arthur felt warm hands cup his face and a third hand rest at the small of his back.

 

"I'm back for good. No more running."

"What? Why?"

"Because I found out something I needed to know."

"You found the Question!?"

"No, but I have a question for you."

 

Zaphod took a deep breath to steady himself. He didn't want to screw this up. He **COULDN'T** screw this up. He released Arthur and dropped to one knee as he pulled out the ring.

 

"Arthur Dent, monkeyman, will you marry me?"

 

After a few moments of silence Zaphod feared the worst, _'He's going to reject me. I haven't been there for him. I would reject me too.'_

 

"Yes."

 

Zaphod stood up and began to walk away before realizing what Arthur had said.

 

"What did you say?"

"Uh... _'yes'_?"

 

Ford did not look up from the Guide as he heard a loud Betelgeusian cry of victory.

 

" **FORD!! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!** "

 

Ford looked up and nearly dropped the Guide and his towel. Zaphod was smiling. A real smile. Not the air headed one he usually wore. The older Betelgeusian was practically glowing. He hauled Ford out of his chair before spinning him around.

 

"He said yes!"

"Isn't there someone you're supposed to be _celebrating_ with?"

 

Ford was left alone with his Guide and towel as a blur of Galactic Ex-President left the room at a super-alien speed. The speed of a man who's going to get laid...repeatedly.

 

"What his hurry?" Trillian asked.

"He's going to have hot sex with Arthur."

"Oh, why?"

"Married."

"I need a drink."


End file.
